Daddy's Here
by Big Albowski
Summary: An AU Futurefic look at General Sam Lane... and a price he pays for dealing with Lionel Luthor.


****

Disclaimer: Don't own them… ain't getting paid!

Spoilers: None really… but addresses the Chloe=Lois subject.

Daddy's Here 

****

by Big Albowski

General Sam Lane had been a good and honest man once… before he had met Lionel Luthor. One moment of weakness had made then Captain Lane anything but an honest man. Recommend an inferior new weapons system over a superior product and life on a military man's salary gets easier. Bait taken… trap sprung! With one decision, Sam Lane became another asset to Lionel Luthor, one that Luthor would use many times over a number of years as Lane progressed in rank and influence. Subtle, veiled threats against his family and career kept Lane dangling at the end of a string. One moment of weakness… one bad decision. 

Little did he realize that decision had now cost him his soul.

****

July 20, 2005 (One month earlier)

7:35 PM

On the outskirts of Metropolis, several rescue vehicles surrounded the twisted wreckage of a red VW bug. Paramedics quickly administered emergency care to the two critically injured occupants of the vehicle. Moments later, the communication of vital signs began to be drowned out by the approach of a rescue helicopter. The paramedics did what they could to prepare the injured for the flight. Within minutes, the helicopter took off towards Metropolis General Hospital. 

****

July 24, 2005

General Lane called upon every ounce of self-discipline he had to get through the funeral. He stood there silently and watched as people he had never met mourned the loss of a young woman none of them had known. 

But he knew her… and loved her more than anyone in this world. He stood just several feet from her grave and acted as if he were there to see a stranger. No emotion. No tears.

'The bastard would pay for this!' he thought.

He turned to see the bastard himself, Lionel Luthor, standing next to his son Lex. He noticed Lex' gaze concentrated on Lionel. Hatred… spite… blame. Even his own son hates him.

Others in the crowd let tears flow freely. His wife's sister, Amanda, stood off to the side, alone and uncomforted. A lovely young girl with black hair and almond eyes consoled Amanda's former husband Gabe. A tall, dark-haired young man stood between his parents. A young black man stood with his family. Them, and many others, grieving openly for this girl… a girl none of them knew.

After the service, General Lane gave his condolences to Amanda and Gabe. He did it quickly, unable to look them in the eyes. Lionel's eyes however, were impossible to avoid. Before turning to leave, Lionel nodded his head. He almost seemed sorry for what had occurred, and for what he has asked the General to do. There almost seemed to be a spark of humanity in the man… almost!

Before leaving, Lane took one last look at the grave as the coffin began to be covered by the cemetery staff. He knew he would not be able to stay away. He could not leave his baby girl all alone to be mourned by strangers.

****

August 21, 2005

Little did he realize that decision had now cost him his soul.

He had stayed close her bedside like the dutiful soldier. His wife, ignorant of his deal with Luthor, also rarely left her bedside. He had convinced her to go to the lounge to get some sleep. Except to get some sleep, the few times he would leave were to consult with the doctors. He told his wife only what he wanted her to hear. Lionel Luthor had his "specialists" flown in to tend to the young girl. Her life, unlike her passenger's, was saved but she had suffered severe trauma to her head as well as numerous broken bones and internal injuries. Today was the first day she had shown signs of coming out of her coma. The doctors said that their "treatments" were working and that the General would have his "daughter" back soon. Her physical recovery would take time but within a year, she should be back to normal. Her "memories" would return if the proper protocols were followed. These protocols included special tapes containing family information, journal entries and any other information that would be useful in helping her remember who she was… or is… now. Also regular counseling sessions with the right "therapist" would be required.

General Lane heard a whimper from the bed. He pulled a chair up to her bedside and gently grabbed the young girl's hand. Her head and face were still covered with bandages due to the surgeries she had endured. He saw the young girl's eyes for what felt like the first time. He saw the fear and uncertainty within them… and the lack of recognition. This girl who was to be his daughter had no memory of him…yet. 

"It's alright honey, everything's gonna be alright."

He may have lost his real daughter, but he would do what he could to protect his niece Chloe from Luthor… even if it cost him his soul.

"It's alright Lois… Daddy's here."

****

FIN


End file.
